


Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo burza w szklanej kuli

by skyeofskynet



Series: Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każda szanująca się apokalipsa przychodzi oczywiście w czwartek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo burza w szklanej kuli

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia/spojlery: Jakoś w okolicach 2x04 "Meat" i 2x05 "Adam", stąd taki a nie inny poziom relacji w zespole. Spojlerów jednakowoż brak, więc generalnie każdy, kto widział tak do 1x08 "They Keep Killing Suzie" może czytać.

W czwartek świat decyduje się skończyć.

– Szlag, zostało mi jeszcze pół kawy – mruczy Owen, odklejając się od krzesła, na którym spędził ostatni kwadrans, kręcąc się w kółko.

Po wszystkim są oczywiście obrażenia. Jak zwykle. Owen rozważa zgłoszenie projektu dofinansowania na ekwipunek medyczny. Do Unii Europejskiej. Bycie instytucją pozarządową czasem naprawdę jest do bani.

– Czuję się, jakby przejechał mnie autobus – mówi Ianto, trzymając się za głowę.

– Zawołać Owena? – pyta Jack.

– To nie był aż tak duży autobus.

 

W piątek jest dwa w jednym: stado rozjuszonych Weevili i stado rozjuszonych cywilów. Gwen zwalcza cywilów, obdarzając wszystkich pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, który w podtekście oznacza tyle, że wszyscy zginiemy. Tosh siedzi bezpiecznie w bazie. Ianto i Owen odwalają brudną robotę, jak zwykle. Jack, z włosem rozwianym i furkotem płaszcza, ratuje sytuację w ostatniej chwili. Jak zwykle.

Po wszystkim Ianto zamyka nową zdobycz w celi, tuż obok Janet. Stoją przez chwilę w trójkę, naprzeciwko szklanej ściany. Tosh wsadza ręce do kieszeni żakietu. Owen chrząka.

– Zgodnie z tradycją zapoczątkowaną przez jego wysokość szefa, jak nazwiemy tego?

– Może Gwen? – proponuje Ianto.

Owen spogląda na Ianto, potem na Tosh, a na końcu na tkwiącego w celi Weevila, prosto w jego wielkie, niewinne i zielone ślepia. Wzrusza ramionami.

– Jak dla mnie, podobieństwo jest uderzające.

 

Dziesięć minut później Owen pojawia się w gabinecie Jacka, ze spóźnionym tylko o tydzień sprawozdaniem medycznym incydentu z wielorybem. Jack pije kawę i patrzy na Owena tylko trochę krzywo.

– Widziałeś Ianto? – pyta, gdy Owen jest już przy drzwiach.

– Karmi Gwen.

Widok miny Jacka – bezcenny. Oplute kawą dokumenty dla UNITu – ukryte przed Ianto w szufladzie. Wydruk zdjęcia z CCTV – zachować do szantażu.

 

W sobotę Gwen jedzie na wakacje. Owen dochodzi do wniosku, że ostatni urlop miał tak jakoś nigdy i notuje sobie w pamięci, by sprawdzić cenę biletów na Bahama. W niedzielę przez szczelinę wypada szklana kula z ekosystemem w środku. Raczkująca cywilizacja, ocenia Jack. Kula ląduje na biurku Gwen.

– Zobacz, mają most – obwieszcza Tosh, zatrzymując się przy kuli jakoś w poniedziałek. Ianto staje tuż za jej plecami.

– Nieźle. Wczoraj dopiero eksperymentowali z kołem.

 

W czwartek wraca Gwen. Wtorku i środy nie pamiętają. Większości czwartku w sumie też nie. Poza końcem świata.

– Miałam taką kulę w dzieciństwie – obwieszcza Gwen, zerkając na swoje biurko. – Jak się potrząsnęło, spadał śnieg.

Chóralnie „NIE!” spóźnia się tylko kilka sekund. W kuli rzeczywiście pada śnieg. Jack uderza się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

– Zmieniłaś im klimat – obwieszcza Tosh. Siedzi przy biurku, opierając policzek na dłoni, a jej twarz wyraża skrajny sceptycyzm. Incydent z wielorybem właśnie z hukiem spada na drugą pozycję na liście: _Naprawdę kiepski miesiąc Gwen._ – Są przed wynalezieniem ognia.

– Och.

– Epoka lodowcowa w czerwcu. Świetnie Gwen. Właśnie zgładziłaś cywilizację.

 

Jakoś w piątek przychodzi katastrofa.

– Owen! – krzyczy Jack z podestu. – Co mówiłem o testowaniu artefaktów nieznanego pochodzenia na współpracownikach?

– Że tylko w skrajnych sytuacjach, gdy nie może być już gorzej?

– Czy to była taka sytuacja?

– No nie…

Chomik, którym jeszcze przed chwilą była Gwen, patrzy na Owena dwoma paciorkowatymi oczkami. Owen czuje na plecach spojrzenie Ianto i ma wrażenie, że wie, czego doznaje królik patrzący w światła nadjeżdżającej ciężarówki.

– Wiem, że przewracasz oczami, Jonsey. Przestań.

– Och, daj mu spokój, Owen – protestuje Tosh, wsadzając chomika do pudełka po ciastkach. – Dla niego to naturalne jak oddychanie. Nie możesz zabronić człowiekowi oddychać.

– Jesteś pewna, że jest człowiekiem? Jack! Składam wniosek o przebadanie Ianto na stopień człowieczeństwa!

– Nie zezwalam!

Ianto znowu przewraca oczami. Kiedyś mu wypadną, stwierdza w myślach Owen. Z medycznego punktu widzenia niemożliwe jest aż takie wyćwiczenie gałek ocznych.

– Jeśli nie jest, będziemy musieli go zamknąć. A jak go zamkniemy, zbankrutujemy w Starbuck’s – kontynuuje Jack.

– Albo kupimy ekspres do kawy, który normalny człowiek może obsługiwać – mruczy Owen, naciskając kolejne przyciski w artefakcie, szukając właściwego, zanim Myfanwy zeżre chomika, co sprowadzi im żądnego krwi i zemsty Rhysa na głowę.

– Nie zadzieraj z człowiekiem, który robi twoją kawę – mówi Tosh znad klawiatury.

Pierwsze prawo Torchwood: bez kawy nie ma Torchwood. Kosmito, chcesz podbić Ziemię? Zniszcz kawę.

 

O, właśnie.

– Tfu! – Owen wypluwa kawę z powrotem do kubka.

– Co jest? – pyta Tosh znad programu translatorskiego.

– Bezkofeinowa – mruczy Owen, odsuwając od siebie kubek na długość ramienia. – Sukinsyn…

– A nie mówiłam?

Jack ratuje sytuację jakieś osiem godzin później, gdy wyłania się z gabinetu razem z Ianto, uśmiechniętym jak kot, który właśnie zżarł talerzyk śmietanki.

– Ianto, podwójna kawa dla Owena. Bez kofeiny wydajność jego pracy spada o połowę, a nie chcemy kolejnej apokalipsy. Nie żebym nie doceniał…

– Och zamknijcie się – mruczy Owen, chowając głowę w ramiona.

 

Czasem nuda zabija szybciej niż apokalipsa. Owen siedzi, z nogami na biurku. Pteranodon wykonuje zgrabną spiralę, łapiąc w dziób ciasteczko.

– Owen, nie rzucaj biszkoptami w Myfanwy – mówi Ianto, bezszelestnie przemykając za jego plecami. Owen o mało nie spada z krzesła.

– Prawie dostałem zawału!

 

We wtorek krzesło Owena trzyma się w kupie tylko na słowo honoru. Owen, po kilku przekleństwach i bezowocnym dochodzeniu, siada z ostrożnością psa wąchającego jeża. Krzesło postanawia wytrzymać.

Jack, z nieodłącznym jak cień za plecami Ianto, pojawia się przy wyjściu jakieś dziesięć minut później.

– Idziemy kupić Owenowi krzesło!

Wychodzą, nim ktokolwiek zdąży się odezwać. Gwen podnosi głowę znad biurka.

– Teraz tak to nazywają?

– Wpisz na listę.

Gwen otwiera szufladę i spod ostatniej teczki wyciąga złożoną na pół kartkę.

– Kiedy była „Inwentaryzacja”? – pyta.

– Podczas twoich wakacji – odpowiada Owen, wychylając się po ścierkę do monitora. Krzesło skrzypi swoją symfonię. Owen zamiera w miejscu.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę stało się z twoim krzesłem.

Owen zrywa się na równe nogi i odsuwa na dobre dwa metry.

– Szlag. Wizualizacja. Dajcie mi retcon. Błagam.

Krzesłu stała się Myfanwy szukająca biszkoptów. Tosh z litości dzieli się informacją.

 

Tydzień jest całkiem spokojny, dopóki wszystkiego malowniczo szlag nie trafia. W czwartek oczywiście.

Alarm wyje i Ianto robi w tył zwrot w połowie drogi do części kuchennej, rzucając jakieś przekleństwo po walijsku. A przynajmniej coś, co brzmi jak przekleństwo. Owen wychyla głowę z prosektorium.

– Co tym razem?

– Liczne wyładowania energii szczeliny w kilkunastu miejscach Cardiff.

– A to oznacza...?

Tosh odsuwa krzesło od biurka.

– Koniec świata.

Owen wzdycha, ściągając z półki podręczną apteczkę rozmiarów małego samochodu.

– I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze raz...


End file.
